


Growing Family

by GiGi87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adding to the family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87
Summary: Magnus finds a warlock baby and brings her home.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec is relaxing on the armchair in the office, book in his lap, when he hears the door open. He sits up.

“Alexander?” Magnus calls out.

“In here Mags.” Alec responds

“I know we talked about this, but haven’t finalized anything. But-“ Magnus’ voice approaches down the hallway.

“But?” Alec prods.

“But how would feel about -“ Magnus opens the door and steps into view, “doing it now?”

Alec’s eyes widen as he sits straight up, book tumbling to the floor at the sight in front of him. He gasps out Magnus’ name. Magnus is standing there with a bundle cradled in his arm, a puff of hair poking out the top.

Magnus looks at Alec, eyes crinkling in a hesitant smile. Alec jumps to his feet and takes two large strides to stand in front of Magnus.

“How do you feel about-“ Magnus reaches to the blanketed bundle with his free hand and starts pulling one of the edges back. As he pulls it back, he reveals a face, skin a lovely shade of lavender, “a girl?”

Alec leans over to drink in the sight of the baby in Magnus’ arms. Hope flares in his chest. His hands hover halfway to the baby before he glances up at Magnus.

“What about her parents? She’s a warlock isn’t she.”

Magnus’ face falls for a moment and shakes his head, “Yes she is, and the mother left her on the steps of the hospital. Catarina found her and called me.”

Alec looks back down at the baby nestled in Magnus’ arms, “Do you mean- for us- us to be parents? - She can stay with us?” Alec’s unable to organize his thoughts into coherent sentences.

Magnus smiles fondly, “Yes darling. If you’re ready, I was thinking we could adopt her.”

Alec nods his head passionately and brings a hand to rest on top of the blanket wrapped around the baby. 

“Yes. Magnus, yes.” Alec murmurs, eyes fixed on the beautiful baby girl in front of him.

Magnus adjusts the bundle in his arms and holds her out a little, “Would you like to hold her?”

Alec glances up at Magnus with wide eyes, then back at the little girl, then nods furiously, “Yes - I - I would love to.”

Alec carefully takes the bundle into his arms, cradling the little form in his large arms. She fits along his forearm, from elbow to hand. Alec moves his free hand up next to her face and runs a finger along her cheek softly.

“Isn’t she beautiful darling?” Magnus asks, snapping Alec out of his fixation.

“Yes she is.” Alec watches as her dark eyelashes flutter as she adjusts to her new resting place. He looks up at Magnus once she settles, “What’s her name?”

“I thought we could choose one.”

“Really? But… we don’t have one chosen”

“I’m sure we can find one that fits.”

Alec nods and his brows furrow in concentration. He thinks over the ones they have thrown out randomly throughout their various discussions of this day. He watches Magnus’ hand appear and fingers run over her forehead and hair, stroking.

“Odette.” Alec blurts out.

“Odette.” Magnus says, rolling the name on his tongue. He smiles, “That’s perfect Alexander.”

Alec looks up at him, “Are you sure?”

Magnus nods, then addresses the girl in Alec’s arms, “Hello Odette. Your daddy and I will love you so much.”

Alec smiles, tears welling his eyes and looks at Magnus, “I love you.” He leans forward to press a kiss to Magnus’ mouth, careful of Odette in his arms. He pulls back and looks into Magnus’ eyes, “You’re a papa now.”

Magnus smiles and brings his hands to cradle Alec’s face, “And you’re a daddy.” He glances down at Odette, “Are you ready for this?”

Alec nods, “With you at my side, I’m ready for anything.”

Magnus chuckles, “Same for me.” He smoothes his hands down Alec’s arms to his elbows. Then looks down at their baby girl, “We have some shopping to do.”

Alec laughs, startling Odette awake. They both look as she blinks up at them, her brows, eyelashes and irises dark purple. 

“Hello little one.” Magnus whispers.

“Welcome to the family Odette.” Alec murmurs then looks at Magnus, “Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I love you.”

Magnus smiles, “And I you Alexander Lightwood-Bane.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odette's first night and then meeting Izzy and Jace.

Alec hovers in the doorway to Odette room, the baby monitor in his hand. He couldn’t seem to pull himself away, a need to keep his eyes on Odette’s small form in the crib.

“Alexander, darling.” Magnus murmurs, resting a hand on Alec’s arm.

“Yeah?” Alec turns his head to look at Magnus.

“She’s sleeping. She’ll be alright without you in the room.”

Alec nods and looks back at Odette.

“Love, you have the baby monitor.”

“I know, but-“

“But?”

“I can’t-“

Magnus pulls lightly on Alec’s arm and Alec allows himself to be pulled a few steps into the hallway. No longer able to see Odette, he tenses slightly. Magnus brings his hands to massage Alec’s shoulders, then takes the baby monitor from Alec’s hand.

Alec turns to face Magnus and brings his hands up to cradle Magnus’ face, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips, then whispers fervently against them, “Thank you.”

“For?”

“For everything, for you, for this, for her.”

Magnus smiles, “You’re going to be a fabulous daddy.”

“I already love her so much Mags.” Alec lowers his hands to hold Magnus’.

“I can imagine, I feel the same. Can you believe it? Us? A daughter?” A grin grows on Magnus’ face.

Alec’s smile mirrors Magnus’, “It hasn’t sunk in quite yet.”

“Well, it’s only been a few hours.”

Alec nods and glances back at the door to Odette’s room.

“Come now darling, let’s go relax on the couch. I’m sure we won’t be getting much sleep in the near future with a baby in the house.”

Alec laughs, “That’s true.” Then furrows his brow, “Are you going to be okay? You have so much work.”

“Don’t worry about that love, between the both of us, I’m sure we’ll get it under control.” Magnus leads Alec to the living room. As he gets them settled on the couch he continues, “There’ll be an adjustment period of course, but I have no doubt we’ll adjust well.”

Alec sighs and rests his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

They sit in comfortable silence for a time, Alec within Magnus’ arms.

“Izzy and Jace are supposed t come over tomorrow.” Alec murmurs.

Magnus hums, “Yes they are.”

Alec looks up at Magnus’ face, “Is it too soon to tell anyone? What if something happens?”

Magnus smiles and caresses the side of Alec’s face, “She’s ours Alexander. I’m sure Izzy will be delighted to be Aunt.”

Alec chuckles, “She’ll be a monster.”

Magnus laughs, “I can only imagine.”

“And Jace- I can already imagine him trying to teach Odette to fight.”

Magnus sighs, sounding put upon, “I suppose we could allow that. Defending oneself is a valuable skill.”

Alec smiles, “We have some time yet before we have to worry about that.”

Magnus’ face lights up a little, “Though, Izzy and I will have to go on a few shopping sprees for our baby girl.”

Alec frowns for a moment, “She does not need as many outfits as you.”

Magnus smirks, “No.”

Alec relaxes slightly.

Then Magnus adds, “She’ll need _more._ One in each size!”

Alec looks at Magnus, wide eyed, then smacks his arm, “ _Magnus!_ ”

Magnus laughs, “Someone has to be the unreasonable one. And trust me darling, I’m the perfect fit for that role.”

Alec huffs, “But then that’ll make me the mean one.”

Magnus’ face softens, “We’ll both spoil her, but makeup and clothes? Definitely my area of interest.”

Alec sighs, “Fine Mags.” He rubs his thumb on the back of Magnus’ hand, “But I have veto power.”

Magnus chuckles, “Ok love. Veto power it is.”

—

The next day, in the late morning, finds them preparing for the lunch with Izzy and Jace. Odette is snuggled in Magnus’ arms, watching as he makes different faces at her. Alec finishes setting the table and Odette is passed to his arms so Magnus can summon the food.

“Hi Odette. How are you?” Alec says as he smiles down at his daughter.

Odette looks up at him, and flails her free arm.

Alec laughs, “No need to get uppity.”

Odette smiles up at him.

“Magnus! She’s smiling.” Alec looks up, beckoning Magnus over.

Magnus steps to Alec’s side to take in Odette’s smile, “Why yes she is. What a lovely smile.” Magnus reaches out and rubs a finger over Odette’s cheek. She gurgles at them.

Alec laughs softly then leans towards Magnus, his lips pursed. Magnus gladly closes the distance to press a kiss against the awaiting lips.

“Darling, it’s ready.” 

Alec nods and glances at the clock, “They should be here any moment.”

“How do you want to do this? Should you hold her and I bring them in? Or do you want me to?”

Alec looks down at the girl in his arms, “Maybe you hold her?”

“Whatever you want love.”

The buzzer sounds and Magnus snaps his fingers, letting their guests into the building.

Magnus turns to Alec and holds out his hands, “Ready for this Alexander?”

Alec nods and hands the baby over.

“Shall I wait here darling?”

Alec glances at him then towards the foyer, “Yes. Let’s do that.”

A knock sounds at the door. Alec takes a deep breath, “Here we go.”

Magnus rests a hand on Alec’s arm, “Don’t worry darling. They are going to love her.”

Alec nods and moves to the foyer, opening the door. Izzy and Jace enter, exchanging greetings with Alec.

Izzy pulls back from the hug and squeezes his upper arms, “So what’s the surprise addition?”

Jace nods, looking around, “I’d have expected to be greeted by the newbie. Give us a hint Alec.”

Alec rubs the back of his neck and motions them to follow him, “Magnus is holding her.”

“Her?” Izzy squeaks and claps her hands, “Good choice big brother.”

Jace smirks.

The trio turn the corner into the living room and their eyes latch onto Magnus and the baby in his arms. Izzy and Jace stop dead in their tracks. Alec moves to Magnus’ side, nerves driving him to seek his warlock’s comfort.

Izzy startles all of the men with a squeal and rushes forward, “A baby? A girl?” She hovers over the bundle and coos at the baby.

Jace moves to Izzy’s side, “What’s her name?”

“Odette.” Magnus answers, a fond smile on his face as his daughter gurgles in his arms.

“Pretty name.” Izzy says, then holds out her arms, “Can I hold her?”

Magnus nods, “Of course.” He shuffles Odette around and into Izzy’s arms. Alec’s hands flutter at his sides nervously during the trade.

Jace reaches out a hand to run his fingers over Odette’s hair, “When did you get her? How…” He quiets as he searches for more words.

Magnus wraps an arm around Alec’s waist to calm him. Alec relaxes slightly with Magnus’ presence at his side.

“Yesterday. Catarina found her and called Magnus.” Alec explains.

Magnus smiles as Izzy rocks Odette in her arms, “We had been discussing adopting for awhile and here she is.”

Izzy turns to Jace, “Why don’t you hold her Jace?”

Jace puts his hands up, “No, uh, I’m good.” Izzy starts moving Odette towards him and he splutters, “No, really, I’m-“ He’s cut off when Izzy forces him to cradle the baby in his arms, his posture stiff.

Izzy chuckles, “Jace, relax! She’s not going to bite.”

Jace looks up at her and glares. He lightly sways side to side in an attempt to keep Odette happy. He looks to Magnus and Alec, “Does she have a nickname yet?”

Alec shakes his head, “Odette is fine.”

Izzy smirks, “Everybody gets a nickname big brother. How about Ettie?”

Magnus tips his head to the side, “Not too bad.”

Alec frowns, his eyes on Odette in Jace’s arms.

Jace pauses and looks up, “Odie.”

Izzy nods and repeats it, rolling the name on her tongue, “Odie… Ettie.” She turns to Magnus and Alec, a brow raised, asking their input.

Alec’s resistance softens as he realizes it was going to happen regardless of his approval. He might as well make sure it was appropriate.

Magnus looks at Alec, “What do you think darling?

Alec holds out his arms and Jace passes Odette to him. He looks down at the lavender face, the purple eyes bright and looking at him. He looks at Magnus, “Ettie sounds nice.”

Magnus smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to Alec’s lips, “Ettie sound marvelous love.”

Izzy reaches a perfectly manicured finger to caress Odette’s cheek, “Ettie is so adorable. I must say that lavender is her color.”

Magnus chuckles, “Well. How about lunch?”

—

Odette ended up sleeping snuggled into Alec’s chest, quiet throughout the meal. As they nibble on dessert the conversation turns to the baby and everything she needs.

Alec sighs as Magnus and Izzy excitedly discuss all the fashionable options available, color coordinating and unique outfits. He turns to his right and meets Jace’s eyes as Jace shakes his head, smiling.

Alec smiles back, “You won’t be making us shop at least, right?”

Jace huffs a laugh, “No. I don’t think they make gear that small… Or blades.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Of course that’s what you think of when we discuss baby supplies.”

Jace gives him a sarcastic look of surprise, “Me? But it’s the most important thing in life. She’s going to need to be able to kick some ass.”

Alec huffs indignantly, “No cursing in front of the baby.”

Jace laughs and holds out a hand, “Okay there Alec. I doubt she can even differentiate words right now.”

Alec smirks, “Differentiate Jace? That’s quite a big word.”

Jace smacks Alec’s arm lightly, “Ha. Ha. Alec. So funny.”

They share a laugh, then sit in comfortable silence, Alec rubbing Odette’s back absentmindedly.

“You’re going to be a great father.” Jace murmurs, then meets Alec’s eyes, “You already are.”

Alec flushes and looks down at the baby on his chest, “I already love her so much.”

Jace smiles fondly, “I’m sure. She’s a lucky girl to be yours, and Magnus’. She’ll have a blessed life.”

Alec’s hand pauses on Odette’s back to feel the subtle rise and fall of her breathing, “I just want her to be happy.”

Magnus and Izzy, having a lull in their conversation turn towards the boys. 

Magnus lays an arm against the back of Alec’s chair, “She will be love, we’ll do everything in our power to make it so.”

“I have no doubts Alec.” Izzy adds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some random fluff.

Alec is leaning back on the couch, feet on the coffee table, Odette in his lap, leaning against his thighs. Magnus is next to him, making faces at Odette while talking to her. Odette is watched Magnus, fascinated, randomly flailing her limbs and gurgling.

“You are behaving so well for your daddy and papa aren’t darling girl?”

Alec smiles at the softness in Magnus’ voice, and watches as Odette blinks but keeps her focus on the warlock’s face.

“Are you going to be a good girl when we go out?” Magnus reaches out a finger to her hand and Odette quickly grips it tight. “We have important things to do baby. Have to get stocked up and your wardrobe Ettie…” Magnus laughs at Odette’s squeal. “I know! It’s sorely lacking. But don’t worry. Papa will fix it.”

Alec huffs, “And me?”

Magnus glances at him and smirks, “You’ll be our pack mule. Carting the precious luggage-“

“Mags.” Alec says, indignant.

Magnus widens his eyes a bit and smirks, “I mean Ettie darling.”

Alec sighs, “Don’t forget I have veto-“

“Power. Yes love.”

Odette squeals again, flailing her limbs, and trying to fling Magnus’ finger back and forth with her movement.

Alec melts looking at his daughter. Their daughter. It’s only been two days and he is still ridiculously awed, though he hopes to never lose that. He glances at Magnus, “What time is Izzy coming again?”

Magnus makes another face at Odette, “Any minute. She had to stop to get us something first.”

Alec’s brow quirks, “What do we need?”

A knock sounds at the door, the noise startling Odette. Alec shushes her as Magnus waves his hand to open the door.

“Hello!” Izzy sing songs as she enters.

“In here Iz!” Alec calls out.

Izzy comes around the corner into sight and hefts up a box, “I’ve brought the equipment!”

Magnus stands up and claps his hands, “Thank you Izzy. Just what we needed.”

“What is it?” Alec asks, a hand spread on Odette’s stomach to keep her from falling to one side.

Magnus takes the box and sets it on the table. Alec tilts his head at the upside down picture of a baby… carrier?

Izzy motions towards the box as Magnus opens it, “How are we going to take Ettie along if we don’t have a way to carry her?”

Alec looks at them blankly, “… in our arms?”

Magnus chuckles, “You’ll likely need your hands darling. This carrier will hold her and keep her snuggly and secure.” He pulls the contraption out of the box, holding it out to Alec.

Alec looks at all the straps and buckles, “How do you even put it on? Does it come with instructions?”

Magnus and Izzy laugh.

Izzy taps the toe of her heeled boots against the leg of the coffee table, “We’ll figure it out. Everyone uses these now a days. Can’t be that hard.”

Magnus nods, “Darling are you ready to go? We can go ahead and put this on and get Ettie all set.”

Alec moves Odette to his chest and stands, “Okay.”

Izzy takes Odette from Alec as Magnus moves in front of Alec. It takes a few minutes of trying to figure out what buckled where and which straps crossed here. 

Magnus stands back up, triumphant, “There! Now we can get Ettie in there.”

Alec casts a doubtful eye on the contraption he had on, “Are you sure?”

Izzy rolls her eyes, “Yes big brother.” She waves Magnus over to help her get Odette in.

Alec watches silently, holding his arms out under the carrier, just in case it didn’t hold. Once it’s all set and Odette is settled against his chest in the carrier looking outwards, he waits a few moments then releases a big breath when it holds.

“There we go love, see?” Magnus squeezes his arm, “Now you’re all set to go, and Ettie is all yours!”

Izzy smiles, “Ready to go? Do you have a diaper bag or something?”

Alec nods, “Catarina gave us one with the basics. We need to get more of everything though.”

Magnus smiles, “Alexander is right. We don’t want to run out of anything.”

Izzy nods, “Necessities are on the list.”

Alec rubs his fingers lightly over Odette’s feet and smiles when she kicks at him. Looking at Izzy he narrows his eyes slightly, “There’s a list?” At Izzy’s nod Alec continues, “How long is this list?”

Magnus twists one of the rings on his fingers,  and peeks at Alec through his lashes, “Just a few things Alexander.”

Alec moves his hands to rest over Odette’s stomach and chest, and waits.

Magnus sighs and gives him a soft smile, “Fine. Necessities are the first two places, but then there are two more places.”

“And what are those?”

Izzy cuts in, “Clothes and fashion accessories are necessities… technically.”

Alec sighs, and resigns himself to what’s coming, and repeats slowly, enunciating the words, “Veto power.”

The two giggle at him and turn.

“Shall we?” Magnus asks, summoning a portal and hefting the diaper bag.

“Wait!” Alec says. “Is it safe? She’s so small.”

Magnus waves his hand, “Perfectly fine darling.”

Alec hesitates but gives in when Izzy and Magnus both grab an arm and pull him through.

—

Alec can’t help but stare when they enter the first store. Magnus pauses at Alec’s side and waits.

Izzy looks at him and laughs, “Close that mouth Alec.”

Alec turns to her, “There’s only baby stuff here?”

Magnus nods then smiles at a squeal from Odette, “Ettie’s ready. Let’s get started!”

Izzy grabs a cart and takes charge of pushing it to give Alec a chance to take it in and have the option to choose things. She snuck things in, of course, but left it mostly to Magnus and Alec. 

Alec frequently found himself stuck between the varieties of the same item. Alec runs his fingers over the edge of the shelf under the various bottles. “How are there so many?”

Magnus smiles, “Some of them are for different things, different ages, some help lessen gas.”

Alec pats Odette’s stomach with his hand after a happy gurgle, “How do we choose? Did Catarina say which one is best?”

Izzy taps away on her phone for a moment then holds it up, “This one is popular and has good ratings.”

Magnus peeks at the screen, then looks at the box of the one Izzy has pictured, “It does have the extras.”

Alec looks lost for a moment, and chews his lip, “Maybe… maybe we should ask Catarina?”

Magnus smiles and cups Alec’s cheek, “Ok darling. We can come back to this. Maybe we finish looking then I call and ask about anything we have questions about?”

Alec nods and they move further down the aisle.

When the choices are dependent on color, Alec leaves it mostly up to Magnus and Izzy as it’s not his strong suit. Though he does nix an obnoxiously bright green from the choices for a pillow to sit Odette up while having a bottle. The other colors he was okay with but that green was too much. Though, he’s pretty sure they wouldn’t have chosen it, but better to be safe.

Odette behaves well during the trip but does start to get whiny towards the end. Magnus calls Catarina to ask a few questions and Izzy accompanies Alec to the family restroom to change Odette’s diaper.

Alec tickles her belly to distract her from whining and gets her to gurgle happily. He hums as he changes her diaper and gets her dressed again.

“You’re so good with her.” Izzy says as she stays by Odette while Alec tosses the diaper and washes his hands.

Alec smiles shyly, “I did this for Max so it’s not a big deal.”

“Not just that Alec. Of course you know how to change a diaper. I mean you keep her happy.”

“Oh.” Alec lifts Odette back up and secures the carrier in place.

“I’m happy for you. And for Magnus of course.”

“Thanks Izzy.”

“Anytime big brother.” Izzy hefts the diaper bag and follows Alec back to Magnus.

—

To say Alec was stunned by the total of their shopping trip was taking it lightly. Alec saw the total and felt like his heart stopped. His breath froze in his chest and he reached a hand out to brace himself against Izzy.

Magnus was too busy chatting with the cashier and flourishing his card to realize Alec’s difficulty, so Izzy took over.

She laughed softly, “Alec. Deep breaths. Magnus had enough for this.”

Alec turns his wide eyes to her, “It’s so much money!” He flounders for words then says in a stressed voice, “And we’ve only gone to one place Iz!”

Izzy sighs and pats rubs Alec’s back with one hand, “You know Magnus has a lot of money Alec. He’s been alive for centuries.”

Alec narrows his eyes, “It’s still a lot of money.”

Magnus moves to their side as the cashier finishes loading their cart, “Not to me darling. Don’t worry your pretty self about it. I have it under control.” He runs a hand over Odette’s hair, “Only the best for our Ettie.”


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus sends their purchases to the loft and they continue on to the next store. Once done with the necessities, Alec can tell it’s time for the _fun_ part. Both Izzy’s and Magnus’ eyes light up with glee as they approach the next store.

Alec takes a moment to remind Izzy and Magnus that everything they choose must be able to go through the wash, no dry cleaning required. They sigh and nod. Alec glances downwards at the tiny fist holding his finger tight. The black tuft of hair, the golden skin, much like Magnus’.  

Magnus takes Alec’s free hand in his and guides them into the store. Alec notes the spacious area, the assistants waiting off to the side and the lack of carts. It’s one of _those_ stores. Personal helpers to whisk away each selection while one continues to select more items. He doesn’t miss the twinkle in Izzy’s and Magnus’ eyes as they glance at him. He sighs and squeezes Magnus’ hand as two assistants approach the group, zeroing in on Odette.

“Well isn’t she just darling!” Assistant A gushes leaning over to wave at Odette.

“Look at those gorgeous green eyes.” Assistant B adds with a smile.

“Certainly a looker, “ Assistant A comments and turns to the trio, “Welcome. I’m Ada, and this is Jon. We’ll be more than happy to assist you in any way.”

Jon nods at Ada’s words, then adds, “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

Magnus flourishes a hand towards the vast displays of clothes, “We have just adopted Ettie, and her wardrobe is sadly lacking.”

Izzy smiles, “We need to fix that immediately.”

Ada nods enthusiastically, “That is quite a dire situation. One that must be addressed forthwith.”

Jon continues, “Where would you like to start Mr. ?”

Magnus smiles, “Oh, forgive me. I’m Magnus, this is my husband Alexander and my lovely sister-in-law Isabelle.”

Ada and Jon shake hands with each of them.

Izzy, who has been eyeing different displays starts them off, “Let’s start with the girls section.”

“How old is Ettie?” Jon inquires.

“About 4 months.” Alec informs them.

Ada claps her hands, “Perfect, right this way.”

As they walk, Jon asks, “Are we adding to the wardrobe or are the basics needed as well?”

Izzy laughs, “They need _everything_.”

Ada smiles, “Oh my, well we better get started.”

They stop in front of a display and Jon motions to a section of the store, “This is the girls section and each outfit comes in varying sizes. Since Ettie is 4 months, she’ll fall into the 3-6 month range.”

Ada jumps in, “That of course is for at this moment, as she grows you’ll need bigger sizes of course. So if you truly love something, I’d suggest getting a few sizes so she can have the outfit longer.”

Magnus and Izzy nod as they listen attentively. Alec is watching them, slightly concerned about what is going to be unleashed in moments.

Magnus leaves Alec’s side to reach a hand to the first outfit, “This is gorgeous. Such a nice color, don’t you think darling?” Magnus turns to look at Alec over his shoulder. The others turn to Alec for his opinion.

“That’s - nice. Purple is nice.”

“I’d say that’s more of a plum. But I agree Magnus. Ettie would be adorable in that.” Izzy agrees.

Alec flushes at Izzy’s correction, how is he supposed to know all the special words for colors. It’s purple, so it’s purple.

And thus begins the shopping. Alec hovers behind Magnus and Izzy as they start selecting things, unsure about some of the choices, but nothing unacceptable has been run through their hands. Alec watches as each item is passed off to either Ada or Jon and whisked away from sight. How were they supposed to keep track of what they had chosen?

Alec firmly mentions his veto power when Magnus selects a sequined bright pink bodysuit with a baby pink tutu. Magnus pouts for a moment before something else catches his eye.

They slowly progress through the section, covering every item Ettie could possibly wear. Alec picks out a few things, including a few lace headbands that catch his eye. Magnus grins at his choices, giving him a kiss for each item Alec selected.

He ends up having to feed Odette and change her diaper, but the store is very accommodating and has spaces for each task. He takes it upon himself to do it, shooing the other two off to continue their shopping. He relishes the quiet moments he has with Odette. He relaxes and takes his time burping her, enjoying the feel of Odette snuggled up to him.

When he’s done, he packs everything back into the diaper bag, and secures Odette in the carrier once again. She fusses as Alec makes his way back to Magnus and Izzy.

Arriving at their side, Alec inquires, “How’s it going?”

Magnus turns to Alec, a fond smile on his face. He leans in to press a kiss to Alec’s lips, then to Odette’s hair, “It’s going well darling. We’ve just finished shopping, perfect timing!”

Odette whines again, wriggling in the carrier.

Izzy reaches out to pat Odette’s back, “Uh oh, looks like we’ve reached her limit.”

“Why don’t I go home with her and you two can keep shopping?” Alec offers.

Magnus’ face lights up, Izzy’s face following suit. 

Before their hopes get too high Alec cuts in, “But my rules still apply. Nothing that requires dry cleaning. And no more sequins. She has way more than enough already.”

Magnus sticks out his lower lip in a pout, “Darling, but we mustn’t limit her to such rigorous rules. Also… magic!” He wiggles his fingers.

Alec shakes his head, “No. Those are the conditions.”

Izzy tucks her hand in Magnus’ elbow, “Those are reasonable enough. Right Magnus? We can still get a lot of things.”

Magnus sighs dramatically as the trio makes their way to the register, “Quite right Isabelle.”

No prices are discussed and apparently they have been ringing items up as they were chosen as everything is neatly folded and bagged upon their approach, ready for payment. Magnus doesn’t even blink an eye, handing over his card with a wide smile. Alec is surprised there are only three bags. He peeks in one and realizes it’s because the clothes are so small they don’t take up much space.

—

Alec’s steps through the portal into the loft with the bags in hand, and Odette’s cries echoing in the room.

“It’s okay baby girl. Give daddy one second.” Alec sets the bags down and undoes the carrier to remove Odette. He takes the carrier all the way off, then holds Odette to his chest, rubbing her back.

“It’s time for a nap, isn’t it?” Alec walks back to Odette’s room while humming under his breath.

Odette’s cries taper off to sniffles then stop as Alec rocks her softly. Once he’s sure she’s asleep he lays her down in the crib. He returns to the living room and switches on the baby monitor then turns to the large pile of purchases waiting to one side.

He tackles the clothing first, removing tags and sorting them for the laundry. Once he’s done, he starts a load of laundry while leaving the other clothes in neat piles on the counter over the washing machine.

Returning to the living room, he methodically starts on the remaining items. Removing packaging and tags, and placing them in organized piles. What needs to be washed first, or by purpose if ready to use. He smiles at the little line of various shoes for Odette’s tiny feet.

He has just finished washing the bottles when Izzy and Magnus return.

“How’d it go?” Alec asks as he steps back into the living room. He sees numerous bags around their feet. He looks back up with a raised brow.

Magnus laughs and comes to kiss him, “Smile darling. It was very fruitful. I even got the three of us matching boots. Different colors of course.”

Alec rolls his eyes.

“Where’s baby girl?” Izzy asks, walking around the bags.

“Sleeping.” Alec answers, motioning towards the baby monitor on the coffee table.

Izzy nods, then turns to Magnus, “So when is the party?”

“Party?” Alec asks.

“Like a baby shower of sorts, for everyone to meet Ettie.” Izzy clarifies.

Magnus puts an arm around Alec’s waist and hugs him tight, “A wonderful reason for a party, don’t you agree Alexander?”

Alec nods, “But not too big. There aren’t that many people left to introduce her too.”

“But this is to _officially_ introduce her to everyone.” Magnus clarifies.

Alec quirks a brow, “ _Officially_?”

Magnus and Izzy chuckle. Magnus nods, “Yes love. Her debut, if you will.”

Izzy pulls out her phone, taps a few times on the screen then holds it out to Alec, “You can look here for ideas for themes.”

“What is this?”

“One word big brother. Pinterest.”

Magnus laughs, “Be careful. It’s a black hole. Once you start it’s hard to stop.”

Alec scrolls down and sees different ideas for baby showers, “Can you put this on my phone?”

“Of course.” Izzy holds out her hand. Alec hands back Izzy’s phone, and offers his own. 

Alec turns back to Magnus, “When are you thinking?”

“Next weekend?” Magnus leans in to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. He pulls back an inch or two.

Alec smiles, “Is that enough time for you to plan?”

Magnus huffs, “A little on the short side, but I can make it work.”

Alec laughs and kisses Magnus again.

Izzy tsk’s from their side and pokes Alec’s side with his phone, “Enough you two. Here you go Alec.”

Alec pulls back to turn to Izzy and take his phone. Magnus keeps an arm around Alec’s waist.

A muffled ding sounds.

“Laundry. Time for the next load. Why don’t you two start getting tags off of what you bought.” Alec says as he leaves the room.

Magnus’ voice calls after, “Magic darling!”

Alec huffs and shakes his head.

—

Odette lets out another wail, flailing her limbs.

Alec changes her from his arms, to resting against his chest, he pats her back, shushing her quietly. He resumes swaying side to side.

“Ettie, we need to let Papa sleep.”

Odette cries out louder, only interrupted by her gasps for air.

“Darling? Is she okay?” Magnus’ voice comes from the doorway.

Alec turns to him and sighs, “I’ve fed and changed her. I don’t know what she wants.” He tucks his chin down to press a kiss to Odette’s hair, “You should go back to bed.”

Magnus comes to Alec’s side, and brings a hand up to pet Odette’s hair softly, “Little one, it’s time to sleep. What all have you tried to get her to sleep?”

“Rocking chair, pacing, cradling, talking to her…” Alec trails off as Odette’s cries begin anew.

“Shall I take a turn?” Magnus asks, holding out his hands. With a sigh Alec lets Magnus take Odette. Magnus adjusts her in his arms, “Now what do you need?”

Alec huffs as Magnus sends out a blue flicker of magic into Odette, “Magnus.”

“Just checking if she’s okay.”

“Mundane’s have babies all the time and don’t have magic to calm their babies down.”

“That doesn’t mean magic shouldn’t be used.”

“I just mean, we should be able to figure this out without it.”

“Maybe she needs some background music.” Magnus snaps a finger and some soft music fills the room. 

At the new noise, Odette snuffles in surprise. Magnus smiles down at her, “There we go, you just needed some music?”

Alec runs a hand over Odette’s head while Magnus hums along to the song. Odette’s cries start to quiet. Alec uses his finger to wipe her tears.

“My goodness, you were passionate about your unhappiness love.” Magnus murmurs.

Alec nods, “Tears and everything.” He yawns, and stretches his arms above his head, “What time is it?”

“3 AM darling.” Magnus shifts weight from side to side, then looks up at Alec, bleary eyed, “You’ve gotten up every time tonight. I’ve got this, go back to bed.”

Alec rubs his face, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, yawning again, “Are you sure?”

“Yes love. I’ll get you if I need you.”

Alec’s shoulders slump as he gives in, “Okay.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to Magnus’ temple, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence. I took a break from writing and am now trying to get back into it. Am working on the next chapter for my Warrior fic so hopefully it won't be too long before that is updated as well.

Alec walks out of the bedroom buttoning his shirt up. He shrugs his shoulders to adjust the fit. He walks into Ettie’s room, following Magnus’ murmurs. When Alec walks in Magnus turns, his face lighting up.

“Alexander!”

Alec pauses and raises a brow, “Yes?”

“Darling, Ettie and I just cannot decide on which outfit is the best for her debut into society.” Magnus clucks at Ettie and jiggles her feet to her delight.

Alec moves to Magnus’ side to smile down at their daughter. He smiles wide at the happy gurgle Ettie gives when she sees him. He leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek, “Hi baby girl. Are you ready to meet everyone?”

Magnus huffs, “Of course she is! Apart from the outfit.” Magnus motions to the edge of the diaper table where a few outfits are hanging, “What do you think love?”

Alec tries to reign in his frown at the more garrish outfit the Magnus shows first. Though he does shake his head when asked his opinion. Magnus sighs then nods, “I agree, too overstated for tonight. We want classy and cute, not like she’s going to a concert with sequins.”

Alec huffs a laugh at Magnus’ words and bends over to lift Ettie into his arms. He adjusts her so she’s sitting on his arm facing Magnus, back to Alec’s chest.

Magnus wiggles his fingers at her, sparking his magic, eliciting a laugh from Ettie, “Alright my loves, what about this choice?” He sets down the vetoed outfit and lifts up the second outfit. He looks up at Alec, “Better yes?”

Alec nods, “I like it…”

Magnus finishes, “But don’t love it?” At Alec’s nod, Magnus nods, “Yes, good call. We need something perfect.” He switches out for the third outfit.

A smile spreads on Alec’s face and he bounces Ettie lightly, causing her to gurgle, “What do you think Ettie? Is that one nice?” He looks up at Magnus, “That’s a good choice.”

Magnus smiles, pleased, “It does fit well and goes with her skin tone well. I must admit this was a good selection.” Magnus turns to grab something and twists back, holding up some suede booties, “And matching shoes?”

Alec laughs, “Of course she needs to match.”

They work together to get Ettie dressed. When they finish, Magnus holds her up in front of her, “Well, how does she look?”

Alec presses a kiss to Magnus’ temple, then to Ettie’s forehead, “How about one of those lace headbands?”

Magnus gives a pleased hum, “Perfect accessory darling, I have hope for you yet.”

As Alec grabs the headband, he asks, “Are you ready Mags?”

Magnus smirks at Alec, shifting Ettie to the crook of one arm and waves his free hand from his head to his feet, “Do I not look up to par?” Magnus reaches out as Alec comes closer, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist.

“You are perfect, as always.”

Magnus smiles up at Alec, adoring, “You say the nicest things.”

“Guys!” Izzy’s voice precedes her down the hall, then she appears in the doorway, “The guests are going to arrive any minute, you ready?”

They turn, and Izzy gives a happy squeal on seeing Ettie in her outfit.

“She looks good, right Izzy?” Alec asks.

“Such a cutie!” Izzy comes forwards and gives Ettie a loud smooch on the cheek, then wipes her finger at the lipstick mark. “Whoops.”

Magnus laughs, “I understand, she’s irresistible.”

Izzy grabs Alec’s hand, pulling him out of the room, “Alec, you need to see how it looks!”

Alec glances back at Magnus, who is following. He turns back as Izzy pulls him to a stop in the doorway to the open living space. 

Izzy leans her head against his shoulder, “Well? What do you think?”

“It’s perfect.” Alec says in an awed whisper.

A knock at the door interrupts, and Izzy twirls on her heel to go get the door. Alec shakes out his arms for a moment, trying to still his nerves.

Magnus laughs and reaches to grasp his hand, “Relax darling. It’s going to go well.”

“It’s not that. I don’t know if I want so many people holding her.” Alec frowns at Magnus’ smirk. “What! What if someone holds her wrong or… drops her?”

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand, “It’ll be alright love.”

—

Alec watches as the latest arrivals head into the open space, leaving Magnus and him in the foyer. He looks at Magnus and whispers, “I thought you said it was for a _few_ friends.”

Magnus laughs, he eyes crinkling at the sides, “This is a few.”

Alec sighs, exasperated. Magnus squeezes Alec to his side with his arm around Alec’s waist and presses a kiss to Alec’s lips, “It’s a baby Alexander. And not just any baby, it’s _our_ Ettie. Everyone wants to meet her.”

Alec bites her lip, the acquiesces, “That’s true.” He pauses, then smiles, “She’s a bit famous isn’t she? The daughter of the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” He smirks at Magnus.

Magnus rolls his eyes, “And the Head of the New York Institute.”

Izzy, having noticed them lurking by the door, comes to the foyer, “Come on you two. You need to make the rounds. Let people hold Ettie, share cute stories… You know. The stuff you do at baby showers.”

Magnus laughs and pulls Alec along back to the party.

—

Alec stations himself off to the side by Ettie’s cradle, taking congratulations in stride, but keeping an eye on Ettie as she is passed from one pair of arms to another.

Izzy appears at his side, Jace with her. “Alec. Stop glaring.”

Alec starts and looks at her frowning, “I am _not_ glaring.”

Izzy rolls her eyes at him, “You are giving anyone taking Ettie the stink eye.” She smacks his arm, “Stop it!”

Alec sighs, “I just… don’t want anyone to drop her… What if she starts crying?”

Jace laughs, “Look at her! She’s loving all this attention.”

Alec looks back towards Ettie, now in another pair of arms, “She is happy right now. Takes after her Uncle, doesn’t she Jace?”

Jace huffs indignantly, though he smiles, “Of course she does. We got the good looks in the family.”

Alec sighs, “Whatever Jace.”

Jace smiles at him,  “Go find your husband and be social for a little bit. It won’t kill you.”

Alec narrows his eyes at them, “I’ve been talking to people.”

Izzy shakes her head, “If they come to you. Go stand by Magnus and at least present a united front.”

“Thank you both, for helping with this.”

They smile at him and pat his arm.

Alec goes to find Magnus.

—

Ettie finally falls asleep, against Raphael’s chest. But Alec doesn’t begrudge her that, at least it’s someone he knows. He smiles at her fondly.

Magnus dings his glass a few times, silence falls, “Thank you everyone for coming. As you can see, Odette deserves all this love and attention. It means a lot to us that you’ve come to help us celebrate her joining our little family.” A few smattering claps sounds, then it falls quiet again, “And most of you have offered your services as babysitters, so expect our call.” Magnus smirks and winks as the crowd laughs. He sobers, “It’s not everyday that one of our own falls into loving arms at so young an age, so believe me when I say that Ettie will have a life full of light and happiness which I wish we could give every downworld child.” Claps resound. “Thank you, I hope you’ve enjoyed yourselves. Feel free to give her a kiss on the way out, though she’s been worn out by the festivities.”

Alec and Magnus station themselves in the foyer to speak to the guests as they leave. Raphael holding Ettie at their side. Alec, though glad everyone is leaving, gives heartfelt thanks to each guest and their comments about Ettie. He agrees with each and every utterance of praise they share. 

Soon enough it’s their small group left in the loft. They make their way to the living area and all find seats. Ettie still cradled against Raphael’s chest.

“You’re good with her.” Alec says.

Raphael gives Alec a hint of a smile, his free hand rubbing Ettie’s back, “It’s not everyday we get a baby to cherish in the downworld.”

Magnus tips his head and his glass to Raphael, “Very true.”

Izzy crosses her legs, the slit in her dress widening to show more leg, “I think it went well, don’t you?”

Jace laughs, his arm on the back of the sofa behind Clary, “Once we got Alec out of his corner, it was better.”

Clary smacks Jace’s chest, “Give him a break. Everyone knows he’s not a social butterfly.” She gives Alec a soft smile at his indignant snort, “And that’s perfectly fine Alec. But you made an effort and everyone appreciated it I’m sure.”

Magnus rubs Alec’s side where his arm wraps around Alec’s waist, “You were magnificent darling. Don’t worry.” Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s lips, and Alec leans his head against Magnus’ shoulder.

“Am I horrible that I’m glad it’s over?”

Everyone laughs. 

Izzy shakes her head and rests a hand on Alec’s knee, giving it a squeeze, “We know you can only tolerate so much Alec.”

—

Later that night, Magnus and Alec stand at the edge of Ettie’s crib, watching her sleep.

“Magnus?”

“Yes darling?”

“I’ve been thinking…”

Magnus hums, waiting for Alec to continue his sentence.

“I don’t- I don’t want to be Head anymore.” Alec whispers into the silence.

Magnus gasps and turns to face Alec, “What?”

“I - I want to be here for Ettie. I want to have time at home, more regular then I do as Head.”

Magnus takes Alec’s hand and leads him out of Ettie’s room to the living room. Once seated on the couch, Magnus resumes the conversation.

“What will you do? Do you want to stay at home?”

Alec shakes his head, “I was thinking I could be a liason of sorts. Just to have more regular hours.”

“Liason? …”

“For the Downworld? Head up the council still and be a resource.”

“Is that a position the Clave would approve of?”

Alec shrugs, “I don’t know. But it’s worth asking.”

“What about the Head position? You can’t leave it to just anyone, they could put someone in charge that’ll ruin your progress.”

“I was thinking of asking Lydia then requesting her if she’s okay with it.”

Magnus nods, approving, “Lydia would be a good choice. I’m sure she would support your efforts.”

Alec rubs his fingers together, still nervous about the choice.

Magnus reaches out to lay a hand over Alec’s fidgeting ones, “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“I had the idea a week after we adopted Ettie.” Alec turns a hand palm up to grasp Magnus’, “I want to be home and be here for her milestones, not hear about it when I get home late. I want to see her when she’s awake, not just give her a kiss when she’s already asleep.”

Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand, “I just don’t want you to regret this, but I know you’ll be a great dad, regardless of what you decide.”

Alec turns slightly to face Magnus fully, “What will we do once we go back to work? Who will watch Ettie?”

Magnus smiles, “There are a few places that provide day care to downworld children, though most of them are older. We can check with one of them to see if they’d be willing to care for Ettie, even though she’s so young.”

Alec nods, “That sounds like a good idea.”

“And it likely wouldn’t be for the whole day. I’d watch her for part of the morning, then you’d pick her up when you’re done. I’m planning on not taking many late appointments, maybe two nights a week? Just to be here with both of you.”

Alec smiles and leans forward to kiss Magnus, “I love you Mags, do you know that?”

Magnus smirks and kisses Alec again, “Why yes, I do. But I love hearing it. I love you too Alexander.”


	6. Chapter 6

Almost 1 year -

 

Ettie was walking now, so Alec and Magnus had their hands full. They had baby proofed everything but were still finding her grabbing things that weren’t for babies.

She was still a little wobbly at times, so Alec had to fight the urge to cushion every edge in the apartment to keep her away from sharp corners. Magnus had rolled his eyes and then jokingly offered to wind her middle with bubble wrap. Alec huffed and blushed.

“Careful Ettie.” Alec said as Ettie wobbled slightly on her feet.

When she caught herself she looked up at him, all smiles and clapped her hands.

Alec laughed, “Yes, good job. Bravo.” He clapped his hands and Ettie laughed.

Magnus waltzed into the room and Ettie immediately toddled over to him, then held out her arms, “Papa!” She bounced a bit on her feet then said, “Up!”

“You want up darling?” Magnus asked, leaning down, “Don’t forget to say please.” He lifted her up into his arms.

“P’ese.”

Alec smiled and leaned over to press a kiss on her cheek, “Such good manners.”

Magnus pouted and tilted his head to Alec, “And mine?”

Alec laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

“Only fair darling.” Magnus sighed, smirking.

Ettie laid a hand on Magnus’ cheek, “Pretty papa.”

Magnus smiled, “You like my ensemble today?” He arches an eyebrow.

Ettie grins at him, “Parkels.”

Alec translates, “The glitter Magnus.”

Magnus laughs and grabs Alec’s hand with his free one, “And you?”

Alec smiles warmly at him, “Gorgeous as always.”

Magnus melts under the adoration in Alec’s eyes, “I have to look good for you don’t I?”

Alec sighs, wrapping his arms around Magnus and Ettie, “Make everyone jealous, more like it.”

Magnus huffs, “Is that right?”

Ettie puts a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “Daddy no.”

“I’m not allowed to hug you two?”

“No daddy.”

“But I love papa, and you.” He gives a kiss to her hair. “Okay baby girl, we have to let Papa go to work.”

Ettie whined and nuzzled into Magnus’ shoulder, holding on tight with her arms, “No.”

“How can I say no to that?” Magnus said, rubbing her back.

“Come on now, Papa will be back soon.” Alec reached out to take Ettie. She squirmed and kicked her legs as she was transferred.

“Ettie.” Alec said sternly.

She tilted her head back to look at him with her big eyes.

“Oh no, the puppy eyes, love. Hide!” Magnus whispered.

Alec laughed, “Not going to work this time sweetheart.” He changed her to sit on his other arm, “We are going to go visit Auntie Izzy and Uncle Jace, ok?”

Ettie smiled and clapped her hands again, “Zee Zee!”

“Auntie Izzy is the favorite today?” Magnus asked, reaching out a finger to tickle Ettie’s side.

Ettie laughed and twisted away.

Magnus sighed and snapped a jacket into his hands. He shrugged it on, “Shall I meet you there and we go out for lunch?”

Alec nodded, “That sounds good. Right Ettie? We’ll have lunch with Papa?”

Ettie nodded enthusiastically, “Papa!”

Magnus grinned and patted his pocket, making sure he had his phone, “Alright. See you soon.” He leaned forward and planted a loud kiss on Ettie’s cheek. Then pulled back and presented his cheek, “Kiss?”

Ettie leaned in and gave him a ‘muah.’

Magnus straightened and gave Alec a quick kiss, “See you soon darling. Love you both.”

“Love you too!” Alec said, then looked at Ettie, “Say bye bye to Papa.”

Ettie waved as Magnus disappeared through a portal. Once he was gone, Ettie sighed and laid her head on Alec’s shoulder.

Alec smiled, “I know. It’s so sad having Papa leave.” He patted her back. “Ok. Let’s go to the Institute, you ready?”

Ettie flailed out an arm, “Bankie!”

“Yes, blankie, lets not forget that.” Alec double checked the diaper bag. He pulled out the blanket and gave it to Ettie who pulled it into her arms. “There, now we’re all set.”

—

Alec adjusts the diaper bag on his shoulder, Ettie cradled in one arm, and uses the other to open the doors to the Institute. He enters and lets the door shut behind him.

“Ok Ettie. Here we are.”

“Down!” Ettie demands.

Alec lowers her to the ground, “But you have to hold my hand.” He grabs hold of her little hand, tiny in his large one. He walks hunched to the side in order to hold Ettie’s hand.

When they come to the Ops room Ettie walks a little closer to Alec, slightly unnerved by all the people. A few nod, a few wave. She waves back until she sees Jace.

“Ace-y!” Ettie squeals and let’s go of Alec’s hand to pick up speed.

At his name, Jace looks over and smiles, crouching down to hold open his arms, “Ettie! Come here you.” Ettie careens into his embrace and gives him a hug, limited by her short arms.

Alec laughs as he comes to stand next to Jace.

Jace stands up, bringing Ettie up in his arms.

“Daddy ace-y!” Ettie tells Alec, excited.

“I see that baby girl.”

Ettie rubs her hands over Jace’s stubble, and pats his cheeks. Jace chuckles.

“What’s the plan for today?” Jace asks, making faces to Ettie’s delight.

“Try to do some work, we’ll see if she lets me get anything done.”

“Zee Zee!” Ettie yells, making grabby hands over Jace’s shoulder to the other side of the room.

Izzy smiles wide, her wine red lips making her white teeth shine, “Hi there Miss Ettie.”

Ettie leans out of Jace’s space, trying to go to Izzy. Jace catches her and then hands her over once Izzy is close enough.

“I see how it is. All about Auntie Izzy isn’t it?” Jace teases.

Ettie ignores him, hugging Izzy, running her fingers through Izzy’s long hair, “Pretty Zee Zee.”

“Awww, thank you Ettie.” Izzy says.

Alec smiles at the interaction, “She’s loving that word today.”

“Which one?” Jace asks.

“Pretty.”

“Pretty?” Izzy laughs.

Alec nods.

“Are you excited for your birthday party Ettie?” Izzy asks.

Ettie continues running her fingers through Izzy’s hair.

Izzy looks at Alec, “Are you ready for it?”

Alec shrugs, “Magnus has it under control. I’m not good at that stuff.”

Jace smirks, “You really aren’t.”

Alec smacks Jace’s arm with the back of his hand.

Clary joins them and gets a wave from Ettie.

“You guys are going to need another loft to fit all the presents!” Clary jokes.

Alec rolls his eyes. “She does not need anything guys.”

“But she’s going to get it all.” Jace clarifies.

“Gift receipts. Hope people include those.” Clary adds.

Alec arches a brow, confusion on his face. Jace’s face mimics Alec’s.

Clary and Izzy laugh, then explain.

—

When the trio arrive home that afternoon, Alec stops dead in his tracks at the pile of gifts in the living room. He turns slowly to look at Magnus and arches a brow, “Magnus?”

Magnus gives a nervous smile, “People wanted to know where to send her gifts.”

“There’s too much!” Alec grumbles, looking at the pile. After a pause he turns to Magnus, his eyes wide, “There’ll be more, won’t there?”

Magnus tries to hold back his laugh, and fails, “Definitely darling. So. Much. More.”

Alec’s cheeks flush as his pulse rises, “How many people did you send invitations to?”

Magnus shifts the sleeping Ettie against his chest, and rubs his ear cuff with his free hand. His eyes dart to the side, “Just a few people. Downworlders, Shadowhunters, maybe a Mundane or two.”

Alec makes a strangled noise, “Magnus! We can’t fit that many people in here.”

Magnus peeks back at Alec through his eyelashes, “True, which is why we aren’t having the party here.”

“What? Where then?” Alec yelps.

Magnus hushes Ettie who shifts in her sleep at the noise. He whispers at Alec, “Just a second.”

He disappears for a few moments. When he returns to the living room he finds Alec staring at the mountain of gifts. He moves to stand at Alec’s side, placing a hand on the small of Alec’s back.

Alec sighs, “Where is the party then?”

“The Hunter’s Moon.” Magnus starts.

“Oh thats-“

“And…”

“And?”

“And I may have reserved the grand ballroom at the Hilton for the big party with everyone.” Magnus waves his free hand, “Excellent price, I have a friend in management there.”

Alec’s mouth gapes and flaps like a fish, no words coming out. He regains his ability to speak and says, “Two? Why?”

“Well, we can have family and close friends at The Hunter’s Moon. Then everyone can be at the Hilton?”

Alec just stares at Magnus, then Magnus continues, “Because I can’t _not_ invite people? What if I hurt someone’s feelings?”

Alec sighs, and turns to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist. He leans his forehead against Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus adds in a teasing tone, “And it’s not our fault that our daughter is so freaking adorable.”

Alec laughs, “That she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in dire need of fluff so this happened... Kids appreciated. Comments are love.


	7. Chapter 7

Ettie was in her highchair, Magnus slicing some fruit for her to snack on.

“Airy Papa. Airy!” Ettie reaches out a hand towards him.

Magnus smiles, “You’ll get your strawberries love. Just let me finish.”

“Papa.”

Magnus picks up and transfers the cut up fruit to the plate on the highchair, “There you are Miss Ettie.”

Alec comes into the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt. “What do you say Ettie.”

“Ank yu Papa.”

“You’re welcome.” Magnus turns to look at Alec and smirks as he notices the buttons, “How about we undo that?”

“Good job.” Alec praises, then narrows his eyes at Magnus, “Ha. Ha. We don’t have time for that right now.” Then Alec smiles, “And Ettie’s awake.”

Magnus pouts, and Alec, too weak to resist, even if he wanted to, leans in to kiss Magnus.

“Airy Daddy. Airy!” Ettie waves a slice of strawberry at them.

“Oooh, yummy.” Alec smoothes the front of his shirt and comes to stand in front of Ettie.

Ettie holds out the slice of fruit to Alec.

“For me?” Alec reaches out a hand.

Ettie looks at him a moment then pops the fruit in her mouth, happily chewing, juice covering her chin.

Alec laughs, “Maybe next time?” He leans over to kiss Ettie’s head. “Mags, are we all set?”

Magnus hums in assent, “Just need Ettie to finish eating and change her.”

“And clean off that face, and hands! So sticky.” Alec teases.

Ettie giggles at him, chewing another piece of fruit.

A sudden thud, followed by smaller thuds interrupts them.

Alec huffs out in exasperation, “Really?” He turns to look towards the living room. “More?”

Magnus chuckles, “So much love darling.”

Alec moves to Magnus’ side and wraps his arms around Magnus, “There’s so much. Make it stop.”

Magnus shakes his head, rinsing his hands, “Can’t decline the gifts now Alexander. We’d hurt people’s feelings.”

Alec leans his forehead against the back of Magnus’ neck, and grumbles, “Ettie doesn’t need all those things.”

“We’ll figure it out. Maybe donate some?”

Alec perks up at that, “That actually sounds like a good idea.”

“Papa!” Ettie calls, slamming her hands on the highchair. “Up!” She reaches her hands towards them.

“We have to clean you up first.” Magnus says, picking up a damp washcloth.

Alec swipes it and moves to wipe Ettie’s face and hands. She frowns and moves her head away.

“No daddy.”

“You are all sticky. We have to clean you up.”

“No!” She tries to push the washcloth away, but Alec’s captures her hands to clean them. She kicks her legs, unhappy.

Alec pulls back, “There! All done.”

Ettie frowns, looking suspiciously at the washcloth.

“Alright my love, time to get you changed. Then we’ll go to your party.” Magnus says, removing Ettie from her highchair.

Alec moves to the sink to lay out the washcloth, “We’re going to see Uncle Jace, and Aunt Izzy. Uncle Luke.”

“Ukey?” Ettie asks, wide eyed.

Magnus laughs, “Yes Uncle Luke will be there.” He takes her to her bedroom and lays her on the changing table. “Now who else is coming? How about Simon?”

Ettie squirms as he works her pants off then works on unsnapping her onesie.

“Uncle Raphael?”

“Rafa!” Ettie cries, flailing her arms.

Magnus grabs the clothes laid neatly at the end of the changing pad, “Such a nice outfit. Daddy actually helped me decide on it.”

“Daddy?” Ettie asks and turns her head to look at the door.

Magnus smiles, “Daddy is waiting for us. We need to finish getting you dressed.”

“Papa.”

“Yes love?”

“Pretty.” Holding her hands out towards his face.

“You like the colors today baby girl?” He shuts his eyes so she can see his eyeshadow better.

Ettie claps her hands, “Pretty.” The her face turns serious, "Tee pretty?"

"Is Ettie pretty? Of course you are my angel. So pretty!"

—

The trio step out of the portal. Alec with the diaper bag over one shoulder, Magnus with Ettie in his arms.

“Are you ready darling?” Magnus asks.

Alec nods, sighing, “Yes.”

Magnus huffs a laugh, “It won’t be too bad. It’s just our close friends.”

“I know. I’m just… not good at the social thing.” Alec motions with his hand.

They turn out of the alleyway onto the sidewalk.

“You’ll be fine Alexander. You’re plenty social with me.” Magnus winks at Alec who flushes.

“Magnus!” He hisses.

They reach the door to the Hunter’s Moon and Alec holds it open for Magnus and Ettie. They smile and nod to other patrons and the bartender as they make their way to the large room off the back with a sign, ‘Reserved.’ The door is open and people are milling around.

Ettie squirms in Magnus’ arms, “auhn Papa!”

Once in the doorway Magnus sets her down.

“Zee Zee.” She squeals at the first person she sees. She teeters over to Izzy and is pulled up into Izzy’s arms.

Everyone exchanges greeting, Ettie calling out names and being passed to and fro. She snuggles up to Luke for quite awhile, though she blows a kiss periodically to other people, making everyone melt.

“Can you believe she’s one already?” Izzy asks.

Alec, at her side, shakes his head ruefully, “No. She’s so big.”

Izzy chuckles, “She’s just going to get bigger.”

Alec smiles, “Yeah.”

When Maia comes in with a round of drinks, she brings a sippy cup of fresh juice for Ettie, earning herself a big smooch on her cheek from the birthday girl.

By the time the cake is lit, Ettie is in Raphael’s arms, resting her head against his shoulder, a hand fiddling with his jacket lapel.

“She’s getting tired.” Magnus whispers to Alec.

“So much excitement.” Alec says.

Magnus nods and watches as the cake slices are handed out. Alec ends up tempting Ettie into eating a few bites of cake, but she isn’t too interested.

Then it’s time for gifts. Alec sighs, frowning.

“What’s with that face Alec?” Clary asks.

Alec just grumbles under his breath.

Magnus, chuckling, explains, “There have been presents appearing randomly in our living room since I sent out the public invitation.”

“They won’t stop!” Alec whines.

Everyone laughs.

“Well, what’s a few more going to hurt?” Luke asks. He picks up a package and hands it over, “Let us begin.”

Magnus and Alec go through opening the presents. Some cute, some hilarious, and some… questionable (Hello, Simon?).

Jace grins broadly when they open his. It’s an Ettie-sized leather jacket.

“I found one in her size!” He exclaims.

Alec rolls his eyes as he laughs. Magnus smiling as he runs his hands over the leather.

“Decent quality too Blondie.” Magnus teases.

Jace huffs at the hated nickname but takes it in stride.

Ettie is fast asleep in Maia’s arms by the time they wrap it up.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ace-y.” Ettie squeals, laughing.

Alec pokes his head out of his office and sees Ettie running down the hall, her blanket dangling from one hand, the end dragging along the ground. Alec sighs, Magnus will have to magic it clean. Ettie won’t tolerate being separated long enough for him to wash it.

Jace is stalking slowly after Ettie calling her name and rumbling, “I’m gonna get you.”

He catches up to her and lifts her up in the air. Ettie squeals loudly and there’s a flash of purple. The lights burst, their glass shattering.

“Ettie! Jace!” Alec calls out, already at their side.

Jace looks at him wide eyed before they look at Ettie who is starting to cry.

“Da- dy.” She cries between sobs.

Alec reaches out to take her. Shushing her as he tucks her into his chest, “Shhh baby girl You’re okay.”

Jace reaches out and rubs Ettie’s back, trying to offer reassurance.

One of the rookie Shadowhunters comes rushing around the corner, “Are you alright?” She pauses, eyes widening at the darkened and shattered lights.

“We’re ok. Just a surge or something.” Jace waves her off.

She pauses, looking at them and the glass shards, then looks at Ettie, “Is she okay Sir?”

Alec nods, “Just scared.”

“Okay I’ll get some help to clean up.”

“Thank you.” Alec says over Ettie’s whimpers.

Once the Shadowhunters is gone Jace looks at him, “What was that? Was that Ettie?”

Alec remembers the lightening flash of purple, “Maybe.”

“Ace-y.” Ettie cries.

Jace leans into her view, “I’m okay Ettie. It’s okay.”

Ettie quiets to soft stuttering breaths.

“I’m going to call Magnus.” Alec reaches into his pocket and pulls his phone out.

Jace holds out his arms, “Ettie, come here, let’s let daddy call papa.”

Ettie shakes her head half heartedly, pressing against Alec’s chest.

“Okay. You want to stay with Daddy?”

“Papa.” Ettie murmurs.

“I’m calling Papa right now sweetheart.” Alec says as the line connects.

“Alexander?” Magnus hears Ettie’s faint whimpers, “What happened?”

“Can you come here? Ettie may have just caused the lights to explode.”

“What?! I’ll be right there.”

The line clicks and Alec tucks his phone away.

“On his way?” Jace inquires.

Alec nods. Then looks down at Ettie, “Are you okay now baby girl?”

“Papa?” Ettie asks.

“Yes papa is coming.”

They hear clicking of someone running and Magnus comes careening around the corner. He takes in the trio and the shattered glass. Ettie starts crying again, reaching and calling out for Papa.

“It’s okay darling.” Magnus pulls her into his arms, cradling her close. Then looks at the two men in front of him, “What happened?”

“I was playing with Ettie. I caught her and lifted her up high and it just…” Jace starts.

“There was a flash of purple, kind of like lightening bolts? And the lights just exploded.”

Magnus’ brow furrows, “She’s too young for this Alexander.”

“I know, it’s just, I don’t know what else it could be.”

“Can you hold her a moment, and I can see if there’s magic present?”

Alec nods and takes a struggling Ettie into his arms.

Blue flames engulf Magnus’ hands as he searches the area. When they go out he sighs and looks at Ettie.

“Was it magic?” Jace asks.

Magnus nods, “Looks like Ettie’s magic has decided to make an appearance.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff. I needed it. My classes started Tuesday and are kicking my butt.

Ettie refuses to be taken from Magnus. One tiny hand gripping the collar of his vest, the other fingers rubbing back and forth at the shorn hair at Magnus’ nape.

“Odette, my darling, why don’t you go with Daddy for a moment?” Magnus coaxes.

A resolute “No.” Is the response.

Alec smiles softly at Magnus, shrugging, “She just wants Papa.”

Magnus sighs.

Alec’s face lights up with an idea, “Ettie, how about we see if the kitties are here?”

Ettie lifts her head slightly to peek out from Magnus’ neck, “Kitty?”

Alec nods and holds his hands out.

“No.” Ettie leans further back to look at Magnus, “Papa kitty?”

Magnus smiles, “Ok let’s go see the kitties.”

The trio make their way to the balcony. There are a few cats lounging in the sunlight. Ettie loosens her hold on Magnus but insists on staying in his lap.

She looks at Alec, “Daddy kitty!” She points a chubby finger towards the cats.

Alec nods with a laugh, “Yes I see them.”

Ettie rests her hands on her knees, leaning forward, eyes bright with interest.

“Shall we put some food out for the kitties?” Magnus asks.

Ettie smiles and claps her hands together.

Magnus waves his hand a a few bowls appear near their feet. The cats approach cautiously.

“Hi kitty!” Ettie says with a wave to the closest cat. It ignores her and eats.

Ettie watches intently while the cats eat, periodically checking that her fathers were watching too. Once the cats start to wander off, Ettie stands and turns to face Magnus. She puts her pointed fingers next to her eyes and blinks a few times, “Papa kitty?”

Magnus laughs, “My eyes?”

“Papa kitty.”

Magnus drops his glamour so Ettie can see his golden cat eyes. Ettie squeals in delight, “Pretty.” She leans in to place her hands on Magnus’ cheeks. “Papa pretty.”

After a few moments she looks at Alec and points to her eyes, “Daddy kitty?”

Alec shakes his head, “Daddy doesn’t have kitty eyes.” He smiles, Ettie double checks every few times of seeing Magnus’ eyes in case Alec has developed special eyes yet.

Ettie looks back at Magnus and smiles, looking at his eyes again, “Pretty kitty.”

Magnus and Alec chuckle.

—

Rain drives them inside. Ettie upends her bag of blocks in front of them and starts handing them blocks.

Alec takes another block, this one blue, “Thank you.” He turns to Magnus, “How long will it take?”

Magnus gives Ettie a kiss on her head in return for a block, “I have to research it a bit. I haven’t come across a warlock this young with magic outbursts… I don’t know that I ever have.”

“We should keep at home until you figure it out right? Just to be safe?” Alec asks, his eyes following Ettie walking back to the pile of blocks.

“Yes. It shouldn’t be more than a day or two.” Magnus smiles when Ettie looks at him, a block outstretched. “Thank you love.”

Alec nods, “Ok. Once she has that she’ll be ok until she’s ready to learn?”

Magnus looks over at Alec, his eyes still unglamoured. Alec smiles fondly and leans over to give him a quick kiss. He pulls back at a whine from Ettie. She’s in front of him with a block. Alec chuckles, “Sorry baby. Papa is too gorgeous. Can’t help it.”

Ettie pouts at him until he takes the block then turns back to the pile.

“At what age does she need to start learning?” Alec inquires.

Magnus fiddles with two blocks, “Usually it starts when a warlock’s magic presents itself. But she can’t communicate yet.”

Alec sighs, “Yeah, it’d be hard to get her to follow instructions.”

Ettie brings the last block to Magnus, a big smile on her face, “Papa!”

“Thank you darling.” Ettie brings her hand to her lips and smacks her lips then brings her hand away, blowing him a kiss. Magnus laughs and blows one back, “I love you too.”

“Hey!” Alec says, getting Ettie’s attention, “What about Daddy?”

Ettie smiles and repeats the process to blow a kiss. Alec smiles, “Thank you Ettie.” He blows a kiss back.

Ettie plops down in front of them and the two piles of blocks.

“Is it going to be charm?” Alec asks, wondering what Ettie will do next.

“Maybe. Or another bracelet?” Magnus’ brow furrows in thought.

Ettie lifts up a block and holds it out to show them.

“What color is that one?” Alec asks.

“Blue. Can you say blue?” Magnus prompts.

Ettie grabs another block, holding it out.

“That one is green.” Alec points at it. “Green.”

Ettie drops the blocks onto the pile with a clatter. Magnus and Alec laugh.

“A bracelet might work better, so her glamour bracelet doesn’t have to stay on all the time.” Alec adds.

Magnus nods, “Yeah.”

Ettie holds out blocks and whines until Alec and Magnus take them.

Alec starts building with the blocks in front of him. Ettie watches, fiddling with a block in her hand. Alec builds a tower out of the blocks. He leans back when he’s done. Ettie stands up and comes close, then looks at Alec. She looks back down and tries to put her block on top. Alec tries to catch the blocks but they toppled.

“Oops.” Magnus says.

“‘Gan?” Ettie asks.

“Again?” Alec asks, a smile on his face.

Ettie nods, resolute.

“Say please love.” Magnus prompts.

Ettie looks up at Alec, puppy eyes out on full display, “P’eas Daddy.”

The both melt at the sight.

“Anything for you baby girl.” Alec starts rebuilding the base of the tower.


End file.
